1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch display device, and more particularly, to a touch display device with dual-sided display and dual-sided touch input functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its human machine interactive characteristic, touch panel has gradually replaced traditional keypad or keyboard as an input interface in various kinds of electronic products such as Smartphone, tablet PC, digital camera and laptop PC.
Recently, an in-cell touch display panel that integrates a touch panel into a display panel has been proposed to fulfill a touch display panel with reduced size and thickness. However, the conventional touch display panel can only provide single side input function, which limits applications of touch display panel.